A Nation on the Brink
de:Flügel der Göttin-Mission 14: Jeuno im Ausnahmezustand |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Note: In order to enter Everbloom Hollow for this mission, you must currently be on this mission, or have completed it. *Zone to Batallia Downs (S), go to the Underpass Hatch in the top right corner of J-9 (top floor of the wall slightly south of where you are warped for Campaign Battle), and click on it for a cutscene. *Have the party leader click on the hatch to start the fight in Everbloom Hollow. (Can't enter during Campaign Battle.Can enter if mobs have not started to attack in Campaign) :*Recommended: A healer to help keep an eye on NPC health (an easier victory, not necessary) :*Buffs are lost upon entering Everbloom Hollow. This includes Reraise, so be sure to recast them all after entering. ::*Reraise effect from earring stayed on when I entered and stayed on when all NPCs died and I was kicked out of fight (03/28/09) :*You have 30 Minutes to complete this mission. :*The fight starts standing next to NPC combatants Zazarg, Rongelouts N Distaud, Romaa Mihgo, and two soldiers from each of their divisions. ::*Rongelouts N Distaud uses Sword Weapon Skills, including a unique AoE Weapon Skill, Tongue Lash, that causes a relatively long Terror effect on the mobs. He leads two Iron Ram Knights. ::*Zazarg uses Hand-to-Hand Weapon Skills, including a unique AoE Weapon Skill, Orbital Earthrend, and has access to Hundred Fists. He leads two 7th Cohor Legionnaires. ::*Romaa Mihgo uses Sword Weapon Skills, including a unique Weapon Skill, Cobra Clamp. She leads two Cobra Mercenaries. :*After some amount of time the NPCs will begin moving forward in three different directions. :*Follow the NPC contingents and help dispatch the Orcs, Quadav, and Yagudo they encounter. ::*The beastmen come in two waves. They are highly resistant to Sleep ::*After the first wave is defeated, you will may receive temporary items. :::*Active DoTs can still kill them, even before One-eyed Gwajboj appears, dying just after or at the same time they finish the last enemy, or even (though rare) leaving an enemy alive. :*Once all beastmen groups have been defeated, the NM One-eyed Gwajboj (Orc PLD) will appear. ::*One-eyed Gwajboj is stronger than the previous beastmen waves. He also uses Battle Dance very frequently, much like in Campaign Battles. ::*He is heavily resistant to Ice magic. ::*His Battle Dance will only affect NPCs if one of them (Zazarg for example) has hate. It will hit ONLY players if a player has hate. :::*Please note that a Dragoon's Wyvern can be hit by Battle Dance even if the hate is on an NPC. ::*One-eyed Gwajboj can also use Invincible multiple times. ::*One-eyed Gwajboj will also cast Cure IV whenever his HP drops below 90%, and will buff himself. :*NPC allies that are still alive, once One-eyed Gwajboj spawns, will may give out temporary items and continue assisting in the fight. :*Defeat One-eyed Gwajboj to end the battle. Strategy *One interesting fact is, if you pull enemies to the NPCs before they split up you can have the entire army kill the mobs one group at a time, and the npcs will continue to stay in the same spot as long as you continue to bring enemies, meaning they won't fight on their own, losing more HP than necessary. Having this pull strategy helps preserve NPC HP if you don't have a party with a large number of healers. The only difficulty is making sure you pull the whole group, because it's entirely possible to pull just 1 enemy at a time, and the npcs will kill it quickly and then separate. *A cutscene will occur after the fight is over, and you will receive a Jeunoan Flag. **If your inventory is full, you will not be able to get the flag until making space. Click on the crates/barrels that are next to you as you exit the battlefield. You will then receive an option to receive the Jeunoan Flag. Click yes to receive your reward. *Done by RDM/BLM, WHM/BLM and MNK/NIN with quite difficult because NPCs started to die because of the lack of healing magic or DD power to assist them. WHM had to run and heal Zazarg when he was at near 0%. When Orc PLD popped, MNK and Zazarg had to fight while it alternated Cure IV with Battle Dance. Difficult would drop a few if you bring regen and refresh drinks. Notes *Experience points are not lost upon death. *Re-raise effects will be wiped, if your party is warped out of the BC prior to defeating the NM. *If you lose, you will have to get a new Key Item Underpass Hatch Key from the Bulwark Gate (F-6) Sauromugue Champaign (S). **Must wait one game day to receive a new key. **The time starts as you ENTER the battle not when you exit the battle. For example, if you enter on the day before you exit, you can get a new key item right away. *If you click on the Bulwark Gate before a new game day you will receive the response "The Gate is Firmly sealed" and you must zone in order to receive your Underpass Hatch Key. *Prerequisite for receiving temporary items is unknown. * Fullmetal Bullet's effect will work in this fight. * Having all NPCs die will not lose the fight, however the NM is very difficult and probably requires 4-6 members to kill without NPCs assisting. * A Scholar that uses Accession and targets an NPC will cause the healing or enhancing magic effect to extend to all NPCs in range. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Despite Lilisette's repeated protests and the imminent arrival of reinforcements from the three nations, the surrender ceremony is set to take place in the depths of Jeuno's Underground. Will this be the end of the four-nation alliance...? ---- Game Script Category:Missions Category:Wings of the Goddess Missions